Vacation of Love
by Shamira-chan
Summary: A vacation made up by Tsunadesama, arranged by the 4 senseis. Is it really a vacation or do they have more in mind? Will this bring some people together? Rated for language later in the chapters. Maybe OOC [NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno & NaruHina]
1. Planning the vacation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto -.-

**Summary:** Leaf's youngest jounins, team Gai team Kakashi team Asuma and team Kurenai, are send on a vacation arranged by the 5th Hokage. Well, the 5th Hokage made up the idea, it's up to the sensei's to arrange the vacation. A vacation with beach, beach clubs, annoying muscled guys in swimsuits and love… Especially NejiTen, but also a lot of ShikaIno, SasuSaku and NaruHina. Rated for language later in the chapters (be warned mwaha).

**A/N:** I putted myself in the story as: Shamira, the bargirl (later in the chapters)! Why? Well someone must be there to give some advice, or prevent them to do stupid things. It's like when you watch a scary movie, and some dumb girl goes to the place where the killer wants her, in staid of running away, and you are shouting in front of the TV; 'Don't go there! No, stupid !' Nah and I wanted someone to give them advice, to make it easier to write and who could better take that part then me? D

"…." (readers' face; TT) '_Dead silence'._ ¬¬;; Thanks for the support..

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

- I forgot to mention, they're at the age of 18 (team Gai is at the age of 19).

Read 'n enjoy!

**Planning the vacation**

The 5th is sitting behind her desk, while looking at the 4 senseis of the youngest jounins. Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma are standing on her opposite. They all want to hear what the next mission is going to be.

"Since your teams have been working hard, I planned a vacation for those young ones." Was the first thing the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, said.

"A vacation? WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA FOR OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWERS!" Gai sensei shouted.

"That's great for them, but what is our part in this? It's not like they need us to escort them." Kurenai said, ignoring what Gai sensei just said.

"I'm so busy with all this paperwork, that I don't have the time to arrange this vacation. And because they are your students, I think that it is a good idea that you guys arrange the vacation." Tsunade said simply.

"Is there any particular reason for this vacation? And not just because they've worked hard?" Kakashi said suspicious.

"Why are you thinking so low of me Kakashi? I just want those teenagers to have a good time! The details of this mission are written in this scroll, now chop chop, I have more things to do. Get moving!"

--

_- An hour later, when the senseis are planning the vacation for their pupils. –_

"What have we got to plan? I have no idea what they want to do on a vacation!" Asuma said, having no idea where to start planning. The table in Gai's apartment was filled with travel guides and stuff.

"It must be somewhere where they can fill up their youth power!" Gai said enthusiastically.

"I swear Gai, if you don't stop your youth power bullshit, I'll make you shut up, and it won't be fun I'll tell you that!" Kurenai said, finally getting angry after hearing youth power every 5 minutes the past hour.

"…" Everyone looks at Kurenai with eyes bigger than a basketball, while Kurenai pretends nothing has happened.

"Cough Well, I think that it should be at a place where more teenagers are, and where they could stay in a hotel." Kakashi continued, acting like nothing had happened.

"Ah! Why not send them to the Beach Country?" Asuma said, glad he has an idea.

"And I thought that you had no idea where to send them?" Kurenai said sarcastically, arching an eyebrow at Asuma.

"Ah I think it's a good idea. Sun, beach … bikinis. Yup, just what they need to fill up their 'youth power'." Kakashi said, trying to tease Kurenai. He thinks it's funny when Kurenai is angry, because she wouldn't dare hitting him because of his strength. He wouldn't hit girls or women though.

Kurenai shot dead glaring eyes at Kakashi. _'Pervert.'_ She thought. He always has to make her pissed; she wouldn't give in to his teasing this time. "What a great idea! The beach is the place to relax and have some fun for teens." Kurenai said, while the other ones looked at her suspiciously.

"Okaay… Well that's settled then! Now we only need to find a hotel for them. For how long is it?" Asuma said, still keeping eagles eyes on Kurenai. He isn't sure why she is so calm all of a sudden; he has to be very careful now.

"For two weeks, it could be shorter or longer. It depends on them." Kakashi said.

"Oh well, at least it's free because leaf shinobis have rescued the Beach Country a couple of times." Asuma said. He was scared that the costs for a hotel would be too expensive.

--

_- The next day -_

At team Gai…

"We're going on a vacation tomorrow? THAT'S GREAT NEWS GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah this is really good news for ones!" Tenten said cheerful.

"Hn." Neji responded.

"Where are we going to tomorrow sensei?" Tenten asked to her teeth pinging sensei.

"You guys will be going to the Beach Country, and will stay in the luxury Beach Country hotel!" Gai said, as if it is the greatest thing that can happen in one's life.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted, apparently a vacation arranged by his sensei really is the greatest thing that could happen to him.

Neji smirked, actually this vacation doesn't sound so bad. He could see his team mate Tenten in a bikini. Not that he often thought of Tenten in that way, but he liked the thought of it. Just thinking it couldn't be bad, right?

Tenten didn't notice Neji's smirk, and just thought of the fun she would have. She likes the beach, all the sports she can do and maybe she could se Neji in a swimsuit for once! She has to admit that she is interested in Neji. But she knows that he doesn't think the same. Not because of the fact that he never shows any emotion to her, not because of the fact that he has 'not interested' written on his forehead. No it is not because of that, but because of the fact that he only comes to her when he wants to spar or needs to know something.

Why is she thinking about Neji and his none-interest now? She's going on a vacation, why should she worry? Let's Party!

--

At team Kakashi…

"We are going to the Beach Country tomorrow? That's wonderful news Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said with delight. She couldn't wait to relax on the beach, and show herself in bikini to handsome guys! Sasuke wouldn't be interested in her, she knows. After a couple of years of cold answers she decided to give up on getting close to Sasuke. She can live with being friends.

"Hn." Sasuke doesn't like the idea of more fan-girls on his vacation. But the idea of Sakura in a swimsuit makes him wanting to go. He never shows interest in her, but he can't deny that he doesn't hold interest for the pink-haired kunoichi.

Naruto only holds a foxy grin on his face. He already stopped hooking up with Sakura for 3 years. He knows Sakura loves Sasuke, and she will never love him in the way he hopes. And besides, he kind of lost his interest. She isn't as hot-headed as she used to be. _'Too bad, I always liked her spirited attitude._' The only reason that he has that foxy grin on his face is because of all the girls in bikini. He has become a little bit a sort of a pervert, he has to admit. Blame Jiraiya for that part. But he is a man, how else could he think when he's on the beach? He's made for hunting, hell yeah!

Kakashi looks with a huge sweat drop on his head to his pupils. _'I don't want to know what they have in their mind…'_ That was the only thing that went through his head. He saw a whole different side of them. _'They used to tease me by thinking perverted things (which I didn't).'_ Kakashi took a last glare at them. _'Yeah, they were cute back then…'_ He thought with frowned eyebrows.

"The bus will bring you to the Beach Country at 8 o'clock sharp, don't miss it!' Kakashi said, before he puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

He still remembers when they hit puberty. Naruto and Sasuke weren't that much of a trouble. More testosterone yes, but that wasn't much a different compared to before. Now take Sakura when she was really hitting puberty. Naruto and Sasuke still laugh about the time when Sakura started with her famous period. Alright Kakashi self thought it was funny sometimes too, but he already had gone through that time with Rin, his former team mate.

The first time Sakura started her period was very embarrassing for her. Kakashi could keep his laugh in, Sasuke looked to the other way and he didn't laugh, he only turned red. But Naruto couldn't keep his laughter. Sakura wanted to hit him, but Kakashi had already hit him on his head (he was unconscious for 15 minutes) because it was really sad for Sakura that it had happened in front of them.

Sort of flashback. 

_They discovered it when Sasuke asked if he had hit Sakura, because she was bleeding on her legs (Sasuke and Sakura trained together, while Kakashi trained Naruto). Maybe a kunai scratched her or something. Sakura only looked with a confused face at Sasuke. Then she looked down, and turned totally red. Because Sakura and Sasuke stopped, Naruto and Kakashi looked that way and saw the blood between her legs. _

_Sakura looked like she was going to cry from the embarrassing. Kakashi looked to his left, and saw Naruto already laughed a bit. So as you know Kakashi whacked Naruto on his head so they had no trouble with him. "So that shuts him up for a moment." Kakashi said dryly. Sasuke looked amused to the unconscious Naruto. "Why don't you go home, and well … stop training for a week or so." Kakashi said friendly. _

_They hadn't seen Sakura for a week, and she hardly said anything when she started training again. We all pretended like nothing had happened, even Naruto did!_

_Whenever Sakura had her period she mostly couldn't go on a mission. Sometimes she couldn't walk because of the cramps, but mostly it was because of the hygienic problems. Also then she was moody, no she actually was really grumpy. Especially when one of us made a little joke (well mostly Naruto made the jokes), she turned into a monster. Naruto often was the target, but then again, he always made the jokes (he never learned to shut up)._

End flashback.

--

At team Kurenai…

"YAHOO! A vacation sounds great doesn't it Akamaru?" Kiba said with much enthusiasm.

"Yes, it s-sounds great!" Hinata said, still stuttering. Kurenai had already told them that it will be in the Beach Country. She didn't really mind, her other friends will be there too. That makes her more confident.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come. My parents are gone for a while. I've got to take care of the house and the bugs. I can't leave." Shino said.

"Ah that's to bad Shino!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, we're going t-to miss you Shino." Hinata said.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not really font of vacations anyway." Shino said. He really meant it. He hates vacations, and especially beaches.

"Well that's too bad Shino, but we can't do anything about it. If you can't, you just can't right? At least Hinata and Kiba should have a good time. You guys have worked really hard the last time. Shino, you are dismissed of missions for the next two weeks. You can really use that time I guess." Kurenai said.

"Alright, be at the village's gate at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, don't be late!" Kurenai stated firmly, and left.

--

At team Asuma…

"YAAY! A beach vacation sounds fantastic!" Ino shouted enthusiastic.

"It doesn't sound bad; at least I can watch clouds. It can't be too troublesome." Shikamaru said. _'A vacation actually sounds great. No missions, only relaxing.'_ Shikamaru thought heavenly.

"I hope they have good food in the Beach Country!" Chouji said happily.

"I guess so, there's a bar which is open 24/7. I think you will enjoy yourself there pretty much Chouji." Asuma said.

"Do they sell good food?" Chouji asked.

"In day time you can get there breakfast or lunch I think. At least they've got drinks! And lots of them to! Also there are nice restaurants in the small town. You'll be fine Chouji." Asuma told, especially to make Chouji enthusiastic.

"Yosh! I can't wait until tomorrow! Vacation yaay!" Ino shouted happily.

--

_- The next day, 8 o'clock –_

In the bus (**a/n:** a regular school bus, that makes it easier to imagine how the bus looks like) everyone couldn't wait to get in the Beach Country. It would be fun, sun and party!

But before they could get there, they have to go on a 3 hours bus trip. How can they keep that on, especially with Naruto and Kiba together in the bus? At least those two aren't sitting together.

Sakura quickly seated herself next to Sasuke, who only stares out of the window. They are sitting somewhere in the middle on the left side. In front of them are sitting Naruto and Lee. They are already playing a card game, which means: Naruto is silent for a while!

Hinata and Kiba are sitting behind the bus driver. At the other side of the bus, the right side, are sitting Neji en Tenten. Neji wasn't really talkative, but Tenten is used to it. Also she can talk with Hinata, It won't be a problem.

Behind Neji and Tenten are Ino and Shikamaru. Chouji sits behind them, eating some snacks. Ino was telling Shikamara something, but of course he isn't listening (he pretends he does, it works!).

Let's go on vacation!

TBC

I have absolutely no idea if there are characters that are OOC. I hope not. I forgot to warn for that. I will do the next time!

I hope you liked it, please review. Criticizing is allowed, it will only help me making a better story (though you don't have to P) Here in Holland it's kinda late (23.49). My eyes! Tired! Gotta get up at 7 o'clock in the morning. I hate school…

Well greetings to y'all and I hope you liked the story! (I really hope so, because I'm looking like a zombie ).

Xx Shamira-chan


	2. The bus trip

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Yay I've got the time to begin the second chapter the next day! Because it was snowing yesterday, and last night we don't have school XD! I cycled to school for an hour (well mostly walked), to have maths for 15 minutes TT. Then we hear the classes are cancelled for the rest of the day, and maybe tomorrow! So I walked home with my bicycle in my hands (I couldn't cycle anywhere!>- ).

Thanks everybody who reviewed! Hou van jullie allemaal (love you all!)! Therefore, here's the next chapter! (And because I have the time of course ) And sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still working on it (and at the end I got lazy so … bad me!). Oh and sorry for the following grammar mistakes in the story, I really suck in grammar so, forgive me! (let's just admit that I'm blond from the inside -.-)

The characters are sometimes probably OOC, I don't know all the characters that well so sorry for that!

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

Read and enjoy!

--

**The bus trip to the Beach Country**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked after 15 minutes of driving.

"Naruto, we've been driving for 15 minutes, it takes 3 hours to get in the Beach Country. So that means; NO WE AREN'T THERE YET!" Sakura said,

"Yeah yeah, geez is it time for you're period already?" Naruto said with tiny eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura asked with the scariest look she has.

"N-nothing." Naruto answered carefully, knowing she will whack him if he continues.

Sasuke just sighed. Naruto always goes too far in teasing Sakura. "Naruto, be a good boy and go play cards with Lee again." Sasuke said. As long as you keep Naruto busy, he isn't that much of a trouble, Sasuke had discovered that years ago.

"Naruto is so noisy all the time." Ino jagged. "I hope Naruto doesn't disturb my peace. I want to relax and get a tang. I hope that they have a sauna there, don't you Shikamaru?

"No fucking way! Never ever again I will step into a sauna!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Huh, why not?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru never told you?" Chouji asked. "It's really a funny story! You should tell it to her Shikamaru!"

"No way, it's an embarrassing story." Shikamaru said, being sorry about beginning over the sauna.

"A please Shikamaru, I want to know!" Ino said with puppy dog eyes.

Shikamaru sighs, and decides to give in. He doesn't know why, but he can't say no to eyes like that.

"A couple of months ago, after the 10th heavy mission in a row, I was very tired. My mother decided that I needed to relax, and said I had to go to a sauna." Shikamaru started.

"Your mother told you that? Haha, and you listened?" Ino mocked, while interrupting Shikamaru's story.

"Hey do you want me to tell the story or not?" Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Oh sorry, please continue." Ino said shyly.

The other people in the bus had noticed Shikamaru was telling a funny story and started to listen.

"Okay, now shush, then I'll tell you guys the story. BUT nobody is going to interrupt me again, understand?" Shikamaru stated. Well if they want to hear his story, at least they have to let him finish.

"Now you all know what you have to do in the sauna right? You go in naked, with only a towel to cover you a bit up." Shikamaru explained. "But before you go into the sauna, you-"

"Take a shower." Ino finished, grinning wide.

"Shut up and let me talk." Shikamaru said annoyed. "Yes before you go into the sauna, you take a shower. Too bad that I didn't know it was a mixed shower, or else I would've gone to another sauna."

Everyone wants to know what happens next. Heck, this is the first time Shikamaru ever tells an embarrassing story! This is a legendary moment!

"On my left stood a huge guy with skin that hangs around him like it was waaay to big for him. It looked gross, and at the other side of me stood a fat woman. And I don't really know for sure, actually I do really know for sure, what happened next." Shikamaru paused for a minute, not sure if he should really tell this story. It's so embarrassing.

"Come on Shikamaru, we want to know, continue!" Kiba said.

Shikamaru continued. "The next thing that happened is burned in my memory for ever. She bends over and suddenly in the whole shower everyone heard the loudest fart which broke every record in the Guinness Book of Records." Shikamaru paused again; he sighs and is waiting for the reaction of the others.

Everyone had a disgusted look on his face, before they started to laugh pretty loud (except Neji and Sasuke of course). Pore Shikamaru to go through that in the shower. Who would've thought a woman is capable of something like that?

"But Shikamaru, that's no reason to hate the sauna." Ino said, after she stopped laughing. The others agreed, but that accident was bad enough for the first time in the sauna.

"Well I wasn't finished with the story yet." Shikamaru continued. "After the horrible shower, I went into the sauna. In there, you see all kind of "people". Wrapped in a towel, they all look sweaty, wet and wrinkled. You're supposed to sit on a sort of bench, and keep sweating." (a/n: duh)

"Yes that's what people do and look like in a sauna. Now come on, we want to know what happened!" Ino said impatiently.

"I was about to start that, but that isn't easy when you are talking through the story." Shikamaru said, annoyed again. "So when I sat there, I saw how gross those people looked like. I sat there for 15 minutes, I'm still wondering why I kept sitting there, and I was about to die in there. When a guy next to me said: "Hot here eh? Hot here eh?" wink Usually I don't run, but I didn't know how fast to get out of there.

When I was almost out of the Sauna, the worst thing happened that could happen to you in the sauna. I bumped into an acquaintance (an old friend of the Nara clan). He was totally naked, and then he started to talk to me how long he hadn't seen me. And there was just one thing I could think of: 'I'm not going to look down. I'm not going to look down.' I totally freaked out, and raced out of the sauna and that was by far one of the worst days of my entire life!" With this Shikamaru ended his dramatic (he thinks it is dramatic) story.

Everybody laughs and is teasing Shikamaru. _'I should've never told it, it's too troublesome. Damn you Chouji!'_ Was the only thing that went through Shikamaru. He was totally embarrassed.

"Ah that pore guy who winked at you! He was totally in to you and then you ditch him!" Ino said mocking, still tears in her eyes from the laughing.

"Maybe he was a really sensitive guy Shikamaru, why didn't you date him one time? It could've been a great relationship!" Said Kiba mockingly to finish what Ino started.

"Admit that you've looked down! We all know you did, now don't deny it!" Sakura said to mock Shikamaru once more.

"Ah shut up you guys. I knew it would be troublesome to tell you guys this story." Shikamaru said moody. _'Damn, they're going to make jokes about this the next 5 years, 4 if I'm lucky.'_ Shikamaru thought.

--

After 2 and a half hour of driving, it was pretty silent in the bus. Lee and Naruto were still playing cards, so they hardly said a word. Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Chouji had fallen asleep. Shikamaru was reading a book to keep him busy, Sasuke just silently watched clouds or something and Neji was just meditating.

--

"YES WE'RE FINALLY HE-"

WHAM

"Naruto, don't shout that sudden anymore, you scared the shit out of us!" Sakura said grumpy after she whacked Naruto on his head.

"Oops I'm sorry." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Ah it's alright Naruto, at least we're awake." Tenten said. Apparently she doesn't mind being wakened up that roughly (well you probably get used to it when you go on a mission with Lee so often).

"Shut up Tenten, now I never dare to take a nap with Naruto nearby." Kiba said after he had fallen on the ground when Naruto yelled him awake.

When everyone wanted to get out of the bus, they heard a snore. Chouji still was asleep. Ino decided to wake him up.

"Wake up Chouji, we're in the Beach Country now." Ino said. She putted her hand under his head which laid on its right side. She felt something wet, it felt like drool.

"Oh gross drool." She wiped it of on Chouji's shirt. "Now come on, wake up chubby."

"Snore."

"We can get a bite in the bar when you wake up and have put your suitcase in your hotel room." Ino said, hoping for a reaction.

Chouji directly woke up, and rushed out of the bus, and grabbed his suitcase. The others were looking at him with a sweat drop on their heads. That guy only has food on his mind, it seems.

Everyone slowly began to grab his or her suitcase, and entered the hotel.

TBC

---

Well that was the next chapter. It's shorter than the last one but I wanted to get it done in a day so. Also this chapter is about the road to the Beach Country, it's pretty hard to make a long chapter about that! I just filled it up with a memory of Shikamaru (pore guy). I hope nobody really minds the plot (which is Shikamaru's memory). Well the next chapter will be better I promise! Hope you guys still liked it!

I don't know what the time difference is, but here it is 29 past 9 in the evening. So I'll be awake for a little while. Hopefully it's going to snow tonight, because then I don't have to go to school tomorrow.

Greetings and (for me) good night!

Xx Shamira-chan


	3. First day, first scream

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry everybody! I got delay because of school and stuff (don't blame me, but the teachers). The story took me very long because I tried to make it longer. I don't know if it is longer, but I'm trying! I hope this story will make it up, I'll try to update sooner!

I want to thank everyone for his (or her) patients, and thanks to everybody who reviewed!

Well I promised a better chapter, so I hope this chapter is. I'm planning on making it longer than the last chapter. And I'm going to start on the pairings a little, it's about time! (Tee hee, couples therapy). I am also planning on Neji and Tenten, but I want to keep that for the end to make an ultra romantic setting, and I think it's quite handy to place it at the end.

Oh and also I called what the guys are wearing a surfer's swimsuit, and with that I mean something that has this model:http/ I really have no idea how you call this kind of swim wear in English so please forgive me (please tell me when you review, I really appreciate that)!

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

--

**A first day in the sun and a first scream of Tenten. **

"Hello, my name is Ayame. I will guide you to your rooms. Follow me please." A woman with light-brown shoulder length hair said. She wore a nice white mason secretary blouse with a short black skirt. While she walked, her black heels made clicking sounds on the floor.

Up in the rooms, they had to split up in pairs; there was one room for 3 people. Sasuke and Naruto picked room number 120, Sakura and Ino chose room number 121, Tenten and Hinata took room number 122, Neji and Lee chose room number 123 and Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru chose room number 124.

The girls threw their stuff on the bed, jumped in summer cloths and under that they wore swimsuits. They already had left to the beach, when the guys unpacked. _'Why do girls have to be so hasty?'_ They all thought.

--

"Tenten, why aren't you wearing a dress? Or even a skirt?" Ino said when she saw Tenten in shorts.

"I've never worn a dress, and I will never wear one." Tenten said dryly.

"Heck do you even know what a dress looks like, or how to put one on?" Sakura said giggling.

"A dress, I've heard of it but never seen it. Is that something that girls wear?" Tenten said, playing along with Sakura.

"Tenten, now I want to ask you a serious question." Ino said while she lay down on her towel. The others followed soon afterwards.

"What did you wanted to ask?" Tenten said while she opened her book.

"Would you ever wear a dress? For example, would you ever wear a dress when someone you really love asks you?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Tenten answered. Then she got suspicious. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Well…" Ino answered.

"Do you have any feelings for Neji?" Sakura asked straight to the point.

"WHO'D YOU SAY?" Tenten shouted.

"You two look so cute together; we actually hoped that you had some feelings for Neji." Sakura said to calm Tenten down, unsuccessfully.

"CUTE?" Tenten shouted once more.

"She does have a point there Tenten. You two do look very cute together." Ino said.

"A-and if you t-two would have a relationship-p you would be kind o-of family of me." Hinata said carefully, she didn't want to astonish Tenten more. She didn't stutter anymore the last years, unless she was nervous, like now.

"Hinata, I would do anything for you, except marrying a guy to be family of you." Tenten said, finally calmed down.

"But we aren't talking about a guy, we are talking about Neji. Your team mate, your friend, someone you've known for years." Sakura said.

"Yes my TEAM mate, my FRIEND and SOMEONE I've know for years. That's all." Tenten replied.

"Come on; have you never felt something for Neji? Not even a spark, a blush or a tingle in your stomach?" Ino asked.

"…" Tenten was speechless (which never happened before).

"Well?" Ino asked.

"N-nothing, I've never felt anything for Neji. I've never felt anything more than friendship." Tenten said firmly, more to convince herself than the others. Not that it worked.

"I'm not convinced." Sakura said. "You always seem to feel comfortable when you're with Neji."

"A little bit too comfortable." Ino said.

"So your point is? Geez why can't I just be friends with Neji? Yes I feel comfortable with him because I've known him for years! We're just friends!" Tenten got kind of angry and irritated. "I'm going to swim if you girls don't mind." Tenten said, soon after that she angrily walked away.

"I guess we've gone too far." Ino said.

"You guess?" Hinata said sarcastically. Tenten has always been a very good friend for Hinata, whenever someone upsets Tenten, it made Hinata a little mad.

"We did go too far Ino, we should apologise when Tenten comes back." Sakura said.

"Yeah you're right. We went too far. Let's just apologise when she comes back." Ino said. Ino looked thoughtfully to the cloudless sky. The last time Ino looked to the sky when she had nothing to do. It always makes her think of Shikamaru, and she liked that.

Ino had discovered a little while ago that she feels something for Shikamaru. First it always was friendship, but now she isn't sure anymore. She is thinking constantly of him, it's so annoying! Besides, he only calls her troublesome and he doesn't understand women (or he does understand them, but simply chooses not to).

Ino sighed and decided to take a little nap. She really got exhausted from all the missions and really needed a break. The last mission was probably the worst she had in the past 3 years. Protecting farmers who had to transfer their pigs trough the mountains too the 'neighbours'. They knew for sure that some strong ninja's wanted to steal their pigs. Well, at least they paid a lot of money. Ino closed her eyes and only felt the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"Hey guys we're here!" Sakura called and waved up her arms.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Lee finally came. Kiba had ball in his hands. "Anyone in for a game of beach volleyball?" Kiba asked.

"No." Sakura and Hinata said. Ino didn't even open her eyes. Well that was a pretty clear answer. Chouji also answered a 'no' and seated himself on the sand with a bag of potato chips.

Shikamaru also wasn't into volleyball, too troublesome of course. Lying in the sun was more something for him. He lied down next to Ino and seated himself in his 'cloud wachting' position. _'Too bad, there are no clouds.'_ He though bored. _'Well a nap also is fine with me.'_ He put his hands under his head and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

"Where's Tenten? I thought she would be with you girls?" Neji said.

Ino opened her eyes and looked straight to Sakura, who also looked to her. They both grinned and knew they were thinking the same; _'Hyuuga is thinking of Tenten.'_

"She's swimming." Hinata said.

"Not anymore." Tenten said. "Are you going to play beach volleyball? I'm in!" Tenten always liked to play sports, and what's more fun to do on the beach then volleyball?

Tenten, Neji and Lee played in a team against Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke looked really annoyed with those two loud mounds around him. All they did was quarrelling, and because of that; they were losing with 8 points.

Sakura lay on her belly while looking at the game. Too bad that Sasuke is teamed up with Naruto and Kiba, they're losing terribly. They weren't playing bad, but Naruto and Kiba just can't work together. Sasuke on the other hand just played, and looked damn hot (in Sakura's opinion). She's never seen him without shirt, or even in swimsuit. All of the guys actually just wore a surfer's swimsuit. Well Chouji wore a shirt above it, and Lee just wore a short green swimsuit. Lee's outfit should be looking ridiculous, but it actually really suits Lee (Sakura's surprised).

Sakura stood up and wiped the sand of her arms. "Hey guys, is it ok if I join the game?" Sakura asked. _'It kills me if I have to look at Sasuke losing any longer.'_

"Sure, you can go on the other team; they can use an extra player." Tenten said teasingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Naruto replied.

Lee served the ball, and the game resumed. Sakura easily got the ball, and passed it through to Sasuke and he passed it through to Kiba who passed it over the net. And so the game went on. With Sakura in the team it went a lot better. When Kiba and Naruto were distracted Sakura and Sasuke simply passed the ball to each other.

--

After 2 hours everyone got enough of it. Eventually the teams ended up with an equal score, which made Sakura and Tenten happy enough. The boys of course wanted to win, but they're just being competitive.

The sun was setting, and everyone agreed with going back. Tenten had already grabbed her stuff. She walked ahead with Hinata, Kiba, Chouji and Naruto. Neji soon followed, with Ino and Shikamaru behind him.

Sakura finally grabbed her stuff, when she noticed someone was still standing there. Sakura looked up a little and saw that it was Sasuke. He just stood there patient, waiting for her until she has collected her stuff.

Sakura quickly pulled her tight white T-shirt over her pink bikini, and put her light-brown skirt on. She then walked to Sasuke, who later walked next to her. He said nothing and just stared forward.

"Thanks for waiting." Sakura said after a little while.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

'_Geez if you walk with me at least you can talk.'_ Sakura thought. Sasuke never talks to her, even when she tries to talk to him. Sometimes it hurts, but then again, Sasuke isn't much of a talker. That he waited for her actually was enough for her to know that he doesn't dislike her.

They just walked silent to the hotel while the sun went under. Sasuke looked a little to his left, were Sakura walked. In his opinion, Sakura looked beautiful with the sun shining on her. Yes, even Sasuke thought that someone could look nice or beautiful. This was the first time he thought it, but he really thought Sakura looked gorgeous.

--

Once back in the hotel, everyone quickly dressed themselves to go to the bar. Well, not everyone. Tenten first wanted to take a bath, and so wanted Neji. They smelled of the sweat from playing volleyball.

Tenten went to her room and let the bathtub fill with water. Neji had gone to his own room, and just took a 5 minute shower. After 10 minutes he was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a white polo-shirt. He knew that Tenten would be done bathing in 15 minutes, so he decided to wait until she was done.

In the meanwhile Tenten had already washed her hair, and just relaxed for 5 more minutes. "ROOM CLEANER!" A voice of a teenage boy shouted. _'Yeah yeah whatever. As long as you won't come near me right now.'_ Tenten thought. _'Crap, have I locked the door? Oh well, I will find out what happens if I didn't.'_ Tenten just tried to relax some more.

After a minute or 2, Tenten decided to get out of the bathtub. While the water in the bathtub ran empty, Tenten dried herself with the towel. Then someone opened the door. Tenten quickly looked up. A teenage boy of her age, stood there in his hotel-uniform. He looked surprised to find someone in the bathroom.

"Hellooo!" The boy said with a sneaky (or lets say horny) smile on his face.

"KYAAAAHHH!" Tenten screamed by seeing the unexpected "intruder".

In his room, Neji heard the scream. _'Tenten!'_ He never heard her scream, there must be something very wrong! He stood up and rushed out of his room.

He ran into Tenten's room. _'Ok, now where is she? She took a bath, so I'll go to the bathroom first.'_ By quick thinking Neji ran to the bathroom, opened the door and –

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Tenten screamed for the second time. After a second, Neji had rushed into the bathroom. She is naked! NAKED! Tenten quickly grabbed a towel and put it around her.

"GET OUT! GOD DAMMIT GET OUT!" Tenten yelled angrily, almost hysterically.

Neji wanted to get out as quick as he could. Then he noticed the room cleaner, who was probably the reason that Tenten had screamed. Neji hadn't noticed him earlier, because he was too surprised of seeing Tenten naked.

"Come here you horny bastard." Neji said grumpy.

After a little while Tenten came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. With an extremely red face she walked to Neji, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Sorry about that." Neji said, with an ashamed expression on his face.

"Y-you don't have to worry about that incident. You just came to help." Tenten said with again a highly red face. "By the way, what have you done with that horny cleaner?"

"Oh he won't be a problem." Neji said with an "innocent" expression on his face. Neji thought of the cleaner who he had tight up and locked up in a closet somewhere in the hallway. "Let's go to the bar."

"Okay." Tenten replied.

So they went to the bar to find their friends drinking and babbling. They joined and ordered something to drink.

--

Well this took me a very very long time to write. I'm so sorry! I got very busy with school and yesterday I heard that the horses I take care of for a farmer were in a bad condition. The vet came today at 3 o'clock pm. Thank god it's nothing really frightening. But ok, I got some delay on the story.

Het spijt me heel erg! (I'm so sorry!)

Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And thanks for your patients!

Xx Shamira


	4. Drinking, dancing, have fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: **I'm trying to make a better chapter; the last chapter wasn't really good in my opinion. Well I want to make a start on Ino and Shikamaru, and maybe I will put a little of another couple in it. Also thanks to everybody who reviewed!

Beware for OOC-ness.

Enjoy for now!

---

**Chapter 4: Drinking, dancing, have fun!**

"So what can I get you guys?" The bargirl asked. Her bright blue eyes looked friendly at Neji and Tenten.

"What the others have." Neji said.

"For me too." Tenten said.

"With the others you mean that group next to you, with that blond hyperactive whisker guy?" The bargirl asked, while Naruto jumped up and down.

"Yes, that group." Tenten said with a sweatdrop. Neji also looked with an annoyed expression at Naruto.

"Ok, one moment please." The bargirl said. When she turned around, her short blond hair bounced a little in its high position. She grabbed the drinks and brought them to Neji and Tenten, who both paid. She swept her bangs out of her eyes and took the money.

Neji grabbed the transparent bottles and gave one to Tenten. She gingerly took the cold bottle, and together they joined the group which stood at the bar.

Ino had finished her drink and didn't want to stand and talk anymore. "I'm going to the dance floor; does anyone want to join me?" She looked questionably to everybody.

"Sure, I'll join you!" Sakura said, also tired of standing and talking. She followed Ino to the back of the bar, where a huge grey dance floor was. The DJ had put on a dance rhythm, which was perfectly soothed for disco-dancing. Many people were on the dance floor, coloured by the lights that twirled around, shining on everything.

Lee and Naruto both decided to join the two ladies. Standing still is not something that they both liked to do. Kiba joined soon after, standing still also wasn't one of his favourite things.

Back at the group, there was a discussion about a marriage with children. It was more like Tenten and Shikamaru discussed and Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Chouji just listened.

"No really, women need to stay at home and look after the kids. It's not that heavy of a job" Shikamaru said.

"Why should the women stay at home? It's always the women! Men hardly do anything when they get home!" Tenten said.

"Men need to earn money, and working makes them tired, it's too troublesome to look after the children after a hard day of work." Shikamaru said simply. The other guys nodded in agreement.

"Well at least you admit that it's tiresome to look after children." Tenten said. "But why does the woman have to take care of a heavy job like that? It really is hard work! They've taken care of the children the whole day, and they're cleaning the house, get the grocery, cook, wash and all that stuff. And the husband comes home and does nothing!"

"Staying at home and cleaning is not something that I call work." Shikamaru said, while smirking.

"Well believe it or not, it IS work." Tenten replied.

"No it isn't." Shikamaru said.

"Yes it is." Tenten said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Alright we're never going to get out of this discussion! Why don't we ask someone else's opinion?" Tenten said heated.

"Ok." Shikamaru answered simply. "Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, what do you guys think?"

"No it isn't." Neji and Chouji answered, Sasuke just looked at the other way.

"That isn't fair! They were on your side from the beginning!" Tenten said in a childish way. "No wait I'm not even going to start about it with you guys, I'll just ask someone else."

Tenten looked around, and her eye dropped on the bar girl who was taking an order.

"Excuse me, miss, what's your name?" Tenten asked.

The bar girl walked to the group and looked questionable. "Why do you want to know my name?" She asked whit huge orbs.

"Well a can call you bar girl, but that isn't really polite." Tenten answered.

"You have a point there." The bar girl said. "My name's Shamira, as you already noticed I'm the bartender here and bring the orders."

"Ok Shamira, I want to know what your opinion is." Tenten said.

"Bring it on." Shamira replied.

"Do you think watching children and cleaning the house is work?" Tenten asked, while the others were listening curious.

"Yes of course it is work!" Shamira said like there was no discussion about it possible.

"How can you think that it's work? It's just cleaning and feeding children!" Shikamaru said astonished.

"I'm thinking how you can deny that it is work." Shamira replied calmly. "The job of a man is finished after 6 o'clock while a woman is busy all day and all night. It's even proven that it's heavier than a fulltime job."

Tenten gave Shamira a high five. "Yathzee, bingo uno and rummy beat that Shikamaru!" Tenten said cheering.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied. "I'm never going to argue with women again. They're all playing the same game."

"Come on Shikamaru, there must be something you like about us women." Tenten said with an innocent smile.

"Actually, yes there is one thing I like about women." Shikamaru said.

"…"

"…"

"Are you still going to say it?" Tenten asked irritated.

"Oh right I had to answer that." Shikamaru said teasingly. "The only thing I like about women is how they cook of course!" All the guys grinned, except for Sasuke who just smirked.

Both Tenten and Hinata looked at each other with an annoyed expression, both thinking the same: _'Sigh, boys.'_

Then the door fell open and two extremely loud mouthed boys dashed in.

"SHAMIRA! We are here again!" One of the boys shouted. The other one just laughed. Obviously, there were drunk.

Shamira just sighed, and turned back to Tenten and the others. "Why do people, when they go out at night, have to change into total morons?" She asked, more to herself then that it was a real question.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

"You will know soon enough. Those two are Taji and Odu." Shamira waved at the two boys. Taji, the loud mouthed one had short white hair, with gel put backwards. The other one, Odu, had long brown hair which reached at his shoulders. "They come here every weekend in the night after going out. And when they come, they are drunk of course."

"He Shamira, we're going to sit here!" Taji shouted. Shamira didn't respond.

"He can you bring us two beer?" Taji shouted, raising two fingers in the air.

Shamira looked as if she didn't understand him.

"BEER! TWO!" Taji shouted again, waving his two fingers up and down. Shamira still looked confused at him. "BEER! JUST BEER! NOT THE CHERRY, THE NORMAL ONE! TWO BEER!" He shouted jet again, still waving with his two fingers.

Shamira also raised two fingers a little in the air. She looked at her hand with two fingers up, and flipped them up and down. Then she turned to Taji again, still her two fingers raised in the air. "Bunny?" Shamira half shouted back?

"Bunny? What bunny? Hurry up, I'm thirsty!" He shouted back. Then he turned back to Odu, who was bending forward. Taji walked to Odu and put his hand on Odu's shoulder, looking concerned.

"What's wrong Odu, do you have to cry? Odu what's wro-"

BWAARRFF! Odu barfed, his puke splattered on the ground. "Oh god your despicable Odu!" Odu just wiped his mouth. "Don't let it just lie there, sweep it away. Yes with your food." Taji swept it away first with his food.

"HE SHAMIRA! JUST MAKE IT ONE BEAR!" Taji shouted. Shamira looked confused again.

"ONLY ONE BEAR!" Taji shouted again.

"Why?" Shamira shouted back.

"What why? Look here, you can see why!" Taji shouted.

"Whatever." Shamira said. She looked with an annoyed expression, which made the group of ninja's laugh. They had followed the whole scene.

"Doesn't it drive you nuts?" Neji asked.

"No why should they drive me nuts? They're adorable! I really love their shouting way of greeting and cleaning the barf of Odu!" Shamira said sarcastically.

"Weren't you supposed to bring that Taji a beer?" Tenten asked.

"Neh, I don't want to spend the whole night cleaning up the beer that Taji Barfed out." Shamira said. "Well it was nice talking with you guys, but I've got to get going with the orders. Those people over there look a little irritated." She had a sheepish laugh on her face.

Right at that moment three girls left the bar. One was walking a little behind, which caught Taji's attention. Well she caught the attention of all the boys in the bar. Her short tight black skirt and white top didn't cover much. Her long black hair also was very eye catching.

"He Odu, look she's really hot." Taji said when he looked back at Odu. "Dude whipe that puke your face, it's still there. Yes there, now wipe it of. Now watch this."

"Hey." Taji said to the girl. She just stood there, paying for her drinks apparantly.

"Hey chick." Taji said, still getting no reaction.

"Hey, chick! HEY CHICK!" She still didn't reply.

"HEY CHICK!"

"HEY WHORE!" Taji shouted. They girl pretended like she hadn't heard him.

"Are you deaf or something? I SAID ARE YOU DEAF?" Taji said. Once again no reply, which made it look like she really was deaf.

"Oh you're deaf! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that! Odu here also didn't know! Right Odu?" Odu just looked with a stupid expression on his face.

"HE SHAMIRA! ARE YOU DEAF TOO?" Taji shouted, no screamed at Shamira.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shamira shouted back.

"NO? THEN WHEN ARE YOU GOING TOO BRING ME MY BEER? Taji shouted.

"Ok, I'm going back to the hotel. That guy really annoys me." Tenten said.

"I'm going with you." Neji said. Hinata, Chouji and Sasuke followed. And so Shikamaru stood at the bar alone. He seated himself on the bar chair. He watched at the dance floor, and saw Ino dancing with some guy. Sakura, Naruto, Lee and Kiba stood a few meters away. They hadn't even noticed that Ino was a few meters away with a strange guy.

The strange guy danced around Ino like an eel. His spiky black hair and grey orbs made him look very manly. He was kind of big and muscled. His eyes were all over Ino, and in Shikamaru's point of view that guy was coming a little too close.

Shikamaru saw that Ino said something too the strange guy, and saw that she walked to the hall that leads to the bathrooms. The grey eyed guy followed her, and had a suspicious look in his eyes. Shikamaru didn't like this at all, that guy just looked in a certain way at Ino.

"If I were you, I would go after them." Shamira said.

"Huh, what?" Shikamaru asked, he hadn't really heard what she had said.

"Go after them, I saw you looking. And that guy doesn't look like he just wants to dance with your blond girlfriend." Shamira said.

"She's not my gi-"

"Just go! She's already in the hall." Shamira said firmly.

"He Rinji, what are you doing? I'm back in just a second!" Ino said too the spiky haired guy.

"What? Don't you want my company? On the dance floor you was a little friendlier." Rinji said.

"That doesn't mean that you need to follow me around." Ino replied. She looked around in the hall. Nobody of the dance floor could see her, not that somebody would notice her. And that guy blocked the hall. Ino just continued walking to the ladies room. Then Rinji grabbed her left wrist.

"Just wait a minute. First you are flirting with me the whole night, and then you don't want my company? What kind of bullshit is that?" Rinji said with his smooth voice. He grabbed her right wrist too and pinned Ino against the wall.

"Let me go!" Ino screamed.

"You know, when you flirt it has got consequences." Rinji said with a deep voice, his face drawing nearer.

Ino's eyes grew wide, sweat formed on her forehead. She smelled the big layer of aftershave that Rinji wore. "No! Stop it! Get off me!" Ino screamed. She tried to get Rinji of her, but he was to strong. Ino tried kicked him against his leg, but that only made him angrier.

"You bitch!" He said and raised his hand to slap her.

"What's going on here?" A voice said.

Ino looked up, and saw Shikamaru standing there. Renji looked up surprised, his grip loosened. Ino took this chance to get Rinji of her, and ran to Shikamaru. She just cried and leaned her forehead in Shikamaru's chest. He laid his hands on Ino's shoulders.

"I asked what's going on here." Shikamaru said with an extreme angry look in his eyes.

The guy named Rinji just looked innocent. "We were just having fun."

Suddenly Shikamaru stood in front of him. Shikamaru grabbed the collar of Rinji's shirt, and lifted him up against the wall. He looked him angry in the eyes. Rinji looked surprised, still a little confused of the slam against the wall when Shikamaru had grabbed him.

"A man may never raise his hand against a woman!" Shikamaru hissed. Rinji now looked with fear in Shikamaru's eyes.

"What's all this noice?" A woman's voice asked. Shamira stood there, looking at the scenario. "You again? I warned you the last time! Now it's over! I don't want to see you here again, get out!" Shamira shouted furious. She took the black haired guy to the exit.

"Ino, are you allright?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Y-yes, thanks to you." Ino said, still shaking.

Shikamaru walked to Ino, and embraced her. Ino was surprised. The sudden warmth of him made her calm down. She laid her arms around his neck, enjoying his presence. She nuzzled her nose in his chest; his scent had a calming effect on her.

Shikamaru rubbed her back. He could feel that she was calming down. Then he cupped her face in his hands, her arms still lying in his neck. "Are you allright?" He asked. Ino just nodded. They stared in each others eyes for a moment. Shikamaru bended forward for a brief moment, but then decided no to, leaving Ino in confusion.

"Come I'll take you back to the hotel." He suggested. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Well that's it for now! I planned a long time ago on this plot at the end. I hope it worked out good! Once again: Thanks everybody who reviewed! They're so many reviews! I'm shocked, and happy! 

Hou van jullie! (Love you!)

Xx Shamira


	5. Girlstalk and a challenge

**I don't own Naruto. (Of course not, because I don't have enough talent like Masashi Kishimoto)**

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for… like a month! I won't waste your time with author notes, so enjoy for now!

One more thing… ongelooflijke bedankt voor al jullie reviews! (..literally translated.. incredibly thanks for all your reviews! Sounds weird doesn't it:-p)

Oh again one more thing, NejiTen still is the main couple, but I'm working on other couples first.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Girl talk and a challenge**

"What had happened?" Sakura yelled after hearing Ino's story.

Ino and Sakura were sitting in their hotel room. Ino had told Sakura what happened in the bar, how that guy, Rinji, wanted to kiss her. Sakura had listened to the whole story with wide open eyes.

"How did you get away?" Sakura asked.

"You will never believe it." Ino said.

"Maybe I will." Sakura said.

"I'm sure you won't." Ino replied.

"Try me." Sakura said confidently.

"But you're not going to believe me anyway!" Ino said.

"Ino!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Ok ok, guess how I got away…" Ino said with a sigh.

"You kicked him." Sakura said.

"No."

"Bit him."

"No."

"Gave him an evil glare? Screamed? Spit him in the face?" Sakura tried once again.

"No, no and that would have been a good idea." Ino said. "Guess once more."

"I don't have anymore inspiration…" Sakura said, cupping her chin to think. "Don't tell me that Shikamaru saved you that would be really funny!"

"I don't think it's funny because he actually did save me." Ino said cold, she didn't like it when someone makes fun of her team mates.

"What? That lazy bum saved you? Are we talking about the same Shikamaru? The Shikamaru, who you have to poke with a stick once in a while to check if he's still alive?" Sakura questioned astonished.

"I don't poke him with a stick!" Ino said innocently.

"No, you use a baseball stick because that hits harder." Sakura said dryly.

"Not anymore! Recently I just hold a mirror under his nose to look if he's still breathing. He gets cranky when I hit him." Ino grinned. Sakura laughed about that one, Ino is quite inventive sometimes! "And besides, bruises don't match with his cute face."

"Cute face?" Sakura smiled, looking evilly at her friend.

"I-I didn't meant it in _that_ way!" Ino waved her hands up in the air around her, smiling in a panicking way.

"Admit it, you think he's cute!" Sakura said mockingly. Ino didn't reply, she just looked at Sakura, thinking.

"Maybe." Ino mumbled in her pillow, with a shade of pink on her face. She tried to cover her face behind her loose hair. Sakura squealed and threw her pillow at Ino.

"I knew it!" Sakura laughed and jumped on top of her pink shaded friend, doing a super slam WFW **(a/n:** I think it's a wrestling hold, the brother of my friend always does that on her when he is in a good mood tee hee, he plays to much on his play station. In reply Ino grabbed the pillow Sakura had thrown at her and whacked Sakura with it. They were having a pillow fight and were laughing hysterically

Someone knocking on the door made the two girls stop with playing. Giggling Sakura walked to the door. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me, Hinata." A shy voice answered.

Sakura opened the door and smiled at Hinata. "What's up?" She asked.

"Tenten i-isn't back yet, and I f-feel kind of lonely." Hinata said while wiggling with her feet.

"Come in, come in!" Sakura said cheerful.

Hinata stepped in, and was surprised by a pile of pillows and blankets. Did a bomb explode?

"Don't mind the mess." Ino said from under the blankets.

"Where is Tenten now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I saw her leaving the bar with Neji and some others." Hinata said, feeling more comfortable.

"With _Neji_?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, they grinned at each other and they knew what they were thinking as always. A cough of Hinata made them look back at her.

"I said that she left with Neji _and_ some _others_." Hinata said.

"Ok we won't talk about Neji and Tenten as a couple again." Ino said, raising her right hand while holding her left hand on her chest. Sakura did the same, which made Hinata smile. They were interrupted by another knock on the door. Sighing Sakura stood up again and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"The muffin man." A happy voice said.

"Tenten, what do you want?" Sakura chuckled.

"I want to come in." Tenten said with a singing voice.

"And…?" Sakura replied playful.

"I've got chocolate cookies!" Tenten said.

With that, Sakura opened the door and let Tenten in. Sakura and Tenten seated themselves in the circle between Ino and Hinata. Tenten put the bowl with cookies in the middle and grabbed a cookie.

"I think I'm in love." Tenten said suddenly. It made all the other girls look up. Well it wasn't really going to be a surprise which name Tenten was about to say. "I think a like Neji, a lot."

"I knew it!" Sakura and Ino squealed at the same time.

Hinata had a huge smile on her face. "Tenten, when did you found out?"

"Well, when we left from the bar, you, Chouji and Sasuke walked ahead of us. And Neji and I were just talking." Tenten told. "And it was just, nice. We didn't talk about training or fighting, just about what we do in our spare time. We actually talked about me, because Neji only trains, eats and sleeps. But I felt all tingly when he looked at me, and I caught myself on dreaming away in his eyes." Tenten ended dreamily.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata grinned at each other by seeing Tenten's face. Who knew she was a dreamy type of girl?

"Well since you finally like a guy, you need to impress him." Sakura said teasingly. Tenten looked with big eyes at Sakura.

"Yes, and let's begin with letting your hair down!" Ino said with an evil smile.

Tenten jumped up, had an evil look on her face and pointed at Sakura and Ino. "No way! You two are just looking for an excuse to see me with my hair down!"

"Yeah, so?" Ino and Sakura said with an innocent smile on their face.

Tenten sat back on the ground, taking another cookie. "Evil." She said while giving a glare at Sakura and Ino.

"Ah please! Can we see you with your hair down?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"No." Tenten answered simply. Sakura and Ino made puppy dog eyes, and pretended that they were going to cry.

Tenten let out a sigh and untied her buns. "Crying is blackmail." She added, while untying.

"We know!" Ino and Sakura grinned.

Her silky brown hair fell down. Her brown tresses reached just above her trousers. It was straight, and incredibly soft. She shook her head a little to loosen the hair from it's tied up position.

"WOW!" Ino, Sakura and even Hinata said.

"TENTEN! Why do you always have your hair tied up in buns?" Ino asked.

"I hate it when it comes in my face when I'm training." Tenten said simply.

"But you also tie it up when you're not training." Sakura said.

"Yes, um.. that's.. uhm.. ah just shut up. I don't know; it's just easier to tie my hair up." Tenten said.

"Don't you think Neji would pay more attention if you do something about your appearance?" Ino said.

"Uhm.. I don't thi-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura.

"Yes, let your hair down once in a while and some mascara would do you good." Sakura said.

Hinata again tried to say something. "That wo-"

"Yes and maybe you can wear a dress or skirt once in a while." Ino grinned.

"Stop it with the dresses and skirts already!" Tenten shouted.

"Tente-" Hinata tried once more.

"But it would look good on you! You're such a tomboy sometimes." Sakura said.

"Hello! Hinata is trying to say something but you two are constantly cutting her of!" Tenten said. Sakura and Ino blinked at Tenten, and then look at Hinata. "What did you want to say, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she could speak. "I don't think that Neji w-would like it if Tenten dresses herself up more." And Hinata had spoken.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Tenten said relieved. But unfortunately enough Ino and Sakura weren't that easy to stop.

"Why wouldn't he like it? I mean, every guy must like it when a girl pays attention to her appearance!" Ino said, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Uhm, well, Neji and I once talked about our teams. A-and he told me that he liked it that Tenten was a tomboy, and never nagged about how she looked." Hinata said. "And also that it was because of that he thought she would be a successful kunoichi."

Tenten began to blush. _'So Neji does acknowledge me…'_ she thought. "So, no appearance change I guess. I'm relieved!" Tenten said.

"Ahw, please?" Sakura pleaded.

"No." Tenten said firmly.

Ino and Sakura stopped trying to change Tenten and they just talked about boys and other girlish stuff (which hardly caught Tenten's attention).  
After that, Tenten and Hinata decided to go back to their room, leaving Ino and Sakura alone.

"Come, let's get some sleep." Sakura said. Ino agreed, and they started to pick up the pillows and blankets, making their beds ready to sleep in.

The lights were out, and they both lay in their bed. After a little moment Sakura started to speak again. "Ino, truth or dare."

"Sakura, please not now." Ino groaned.

"Truth or dare." Sakura continued.

"Truth." Ino sighed.

"Why have you stopped getting Sasuke's attention?" Sakura asked.

Ino turned around to face Sakura from where she lay. "Because I can see that he cares for you. I'm only in his way, and besides, you're my best friend. After the past years I realised that you're more important to me than a guy who doesn't even know who I am." With that Ino turned back and closed her eyes.

"Ino…"

"What?" Ino asked softly.

"Thank you." Sakura said. "Good night."

"Good night." Ino said. They both felt in a peaceful sleep.

------------------

The next morning Sakura was up early to get ready for the beach. She had put on her pink bikini with a red summer dress over it and waited for Ino to get ready. Ino wore her light blue on peace bikini, which crossed over in the front and was tied at the bikini bottom from behind. It matched her eyes, and coloured nice with her white skirt.

When she was in the hall, she and Ino waited for Chouji and Shikamaru to get ready. Apparantly Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Lee had already left to the beach. They had failed in waking up Naruto.

With a sigh, Sakura walked to Naruto's door. She grabbed a hairpin out of her high ponytail and tried to unlock the door. Finally she heard a click and went into the room. She saw Naruto lying in his bed, snoring pretty loud. _'How did Sasuke get his sleep?'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura grabbed a big glass and filled it with water. She walked over to Naruto again and stood at the side of his bed, tapping with her foot.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up." Sakura said.

"Snore."

"I'm serious."

"Snore."

"I'm warning you, I have a big glass of water in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it." Sakura said annoyed.

"Snore."

By this, Sakura bend forward and held the glass above Naruto's head. She led a few drops fall out of the glass on his forehead. Naruto just continued sleeping.

"I've warned you." Sakura said dryly. She let the ice cold water fall out of the glass right in Naruto's face.

Naruto jumped up. "AAAH COLD!"

"Good morning." Sakura said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sakura, did you do that?" Naruto yelled, pointing with his finger at her, while standing on his bed.

"Yes, and now get dressed. We're of to the beach." Sakura said, she turned around and left with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino.

Naruto held up his fist at her, sighed and got dressed.

-------------------------------------------

At the beach Sakura and Ino found the others. They were dragging Chouji and Shikamaru along to get there faster; both Shikamaru and Chouji looked an annoyed and just followed.

Hinata lay there, resting on her elbows with sunglasses on. Her dark red/purple bikini shone beautiful in the sun. She was looking at Lee and Kiba who were playing beach volleyball with Neji and Sasuke. Tenten was surfing again, much in the pleasure of the other boys on the beach who watched every single movement the beautiful brunette made.

Ino and Sakura quickly lay down on their beach towels and relaxed in the sun. Sakura tossed her red dress to the side, which soon got Ino's white skirt on top of it. Chouji and Shikamaru also lay down, Shikamaru on his back. Finally he saw clouds again, and stared at the sky, relaxing. Chouji again ate his bag of chips, thought some of his chips missed and landed on his blue Hawaii shirt.

"What's the score?" Sakura asked, sitting up on her elbows like Hinata.

"It's 5-3 for Sasuke and Neji." Hinata said. Both Hinata and Sakura watched the game in silence, while Naruto arrived. He tossed his stuff on the ground, and ran to the sea like a lunatic.

A little moment later Tenten got back to the group. She had brought away her surf board, and stood there next to the lying group. They seemed to pay no attention, so Tenten thought that it would be a good idea to wake them up a little bit. So she shook the water of herself, much in the annoyance of Ino.

"Tenten! Now I'm getting all wet!" Ino said a little mad.

"Sorry." Tenten grinned.

Tenten looked at the game of beach volleyball and was thinking of joining them. Just at that moment Sasuke didn't want to play anymore. He went to the beach hut to get a drink. Sakura quickly stood up and went together with Sasuke.

For Tenten it was reason enough to join Neji with defeating Lee and Kiba. "So, am I on the winning team?" She asked.

"Definitely." Neji said, and he served the ball.

The game continued, under supervision of Hinata. When the ball came in the middle of Tenten and Neji's field, they both wanted to smack the ball back. They hit the ball, and it landed far on the other side. Lee and Kiba now had to look for the ball. In the meanwhile Tenten lay on top of Neji, as a real gentleman he had broken her fall. Tenten sat straight, and she looked Neji in the eyes, her hands resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry Neji! Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes you're so heavy that I've got to go to the hospital." Neji said full with sarcasm.

He wrapped his right arm around Tenten's waist, and put his left arm behind his back on the ground. He pushed himself up, half jumping, and held Tenten close to him so she wouldn't fall. When he felt she stood steady, he let go of her. He had his attention back to Kiba and Lee who had the ball back. He hadn't noticed the shade of pink on Tenten's cheeks.

She was filled with an overwhelming feeling of joy and warmth. She looked at Neji once more, and continued playing.

At the beach hut, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their drinks. Sasuke just stared at the see, while Sakura was thinking about something she could say. But the only think she could think of was waiting for her drinks.

"Can I offer you a drink?" A brown haired muscled guy with brown eyes asked.

"I've already ordered something, no thank you." Sakura said none-interested.

The muscled brunette tried again. "Why would a beautiful girl like you refuse a dri-"

"She said no, get lost." Sasuke said cold to the guy.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" The muscled monkey asked.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke replied. Sasuke grabbed the drinks, gave Sakura her paper-cup and grabbed her arm to take her with him, away from this muscled lunatic. This, of course, made Sakura blush a little.

"Are you running away, scaredy-cat?" The muscled brunette grinned.

"What did you say?" Sasuke snapped.

"I said 'scaredy-cat'." The muscled brunette grinned again.

Sasuke got angry. "Why you-"

"Sasuke, let's go, this geek doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura said, pulling on Sasuke's arm.

The muscled brunette heard what Sakura had said and wouldn't let anybody insult him that easily. "Geek? Why you little…"

"You leave her alone." Sasuke said fiery, pulling Sakura behind him. The muscled brunette looked with an angry expression at Sasuke.

The beach hut was close to where the group of Sasuke and Sakura lay, and they noticed the tumult. Lee, never forgetting his promise to protect Sakura, rushed to the scene and also stood in front of Sakura.

"Leave her alone, or you'll be sorry." Lee said, he turned to Sakura, lifted his dumb and did a tooth ping and turned back to the muscled brunette.

"You want a fight too?" The muscled brunette said angrily.

"Stop it! Don't fight!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry Sakura, we won't get hurt." Lee said.

"I know you two won't even hold a scratch, but I already feel pity for the nurses who have to take care of his wounds." Sakura giggled. This made Sasuke and Lee smirk (for as far Lee smirks).

The three friends of the muscled brunette joined the tumult, and also stood ready to fight. "Hah! We're in greater numbers how are you two going to fight us?" He smirked.

"You'll see." Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke and Lee. "No no no, wait!" She said. "Isn't there another way to fight this out? I really feel sorry for those nurses."

"You're right." Lee said. Sasuke just looked sceptic.

"I and my men are going to crush you in a beach volleyball game." The muscled brunette said, showing that he has a few brain cells.

"What, only the two of us against you four? That's a bit unfair." Lee said, still smiling a bit.

"Yeah you're right, choose two team mates and we'll play." The muscled brunette said.

Lee called Neji and Tenten over. "Do you two want to beat those guys in a game of beach volleyball?"

"Sure." Neji and Tenten answered.

"And the price?" Lee asked at the muscled lunatics.

The muscled brunette grinned "You know what, I kind of like that pink haired girl and the girl with two buns in your team."

"Playing over me and Sakura?" Tenten asked.

* * *

I'll end it here. Hmm.. I kind of have an idea how the next chapter will be!

I want to thank everybody who reviewed! They're sooooo many reviews! I'm so happy! I only hadn't had time to respond.. sorry for that! I hope you all liked this chapter! I hope everybody continues reading, and please review!

Please be easy on the flames, and if there's anything that I can improve, please tell me! (I don't know if I can improve my grammar much though…)

Groetjes and kusjes (greetings and kisses),

Shamira


	6. Beach volleyball

Yay, an update!

I got some requests and comments on NaruHina. I was planning on the couple, but after 5 chapters I still lack inspiration. I don't think NaruHina will come in this chapter, but I'm trying as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:** Bah.. don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6: Beach Volleyball**

"And what were you guys planning on doing with us if you win?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The muscled brunet grinned. "I think you know exactly what we want." He said.

Sakura and Tenten looked each other in the eyes. A sweat drop had appeared on their head. They were thinking one thing: '_Perverts.'_

Sakura turned to Sasuke, Lee and Neji. She looked with a warning look, had one fist on her hip and pointed the other one at the guys like a teacher. "You lose, you die." She threatened.

Lee went standing in his nice guy pose. "I won't lose Sakura! That's a promise!" He sealed his promise with a tooth ping. Nobody bothered to find that weird anymore, Lee just _is_ weird. One day you've got to get used to it.

Sasuke smirked. _'Like I'll let them take Sakura. I've always protected her; I'm not giving her up with something stupid as losing a volleyball game.'_

"I'm not completely happy with the deal." Tenten said. "You guys can go too far, if you know what I mean."

The muscled brunet looked backwards at his companions, and they grinned to each other. "And what do you want to do about it?" He asked as a real macho.

"Yeah, what do you want to do about it?" Another muscled blond bozo repeated. He laughed stupid and looked proud to his 'leader', but he only got an oh-shut-up-look of the muscled brunet.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, still standing with her arms crossed. "First of all IF you win, which I highly doubt, it's Sakura and I who determine the 'line'. When we say no, it means no. Got it?"

The muscled brunet looked thoughtful, but decided to agree. "Sounds fair, ok de-"

"AND if you cross the line, these fine gentlemen by my side," Tenten paused for a second to look at Neji, Lee and Sasuke", will show absolutely no mercy. Any form of sexual intimidation will be punished in a very, very painful way." Tenten had a sinister, dark look on her face when she finished her demand.

The groups of muscled bozos didn't believe that those three guys could do any harm to them (_Hah, we know better!_). But the look on Tenten's face spoke otherwise, which made them doubt about their thoughts.

"Do I make myself clear?" Tenten demanded like a commanding officer, looking straight at the four male bimbos.

The muscled group gulped, not sure if the brown-haired girl named Tenten was bragging. "Yes Ma'am!" They said in chorus.

Tenten smirked. Then she turned to Neji, Lee and Sasuke. "What do you guys think? Do we have a deal?" She asked, knowing what the answer will be.

"YOSH!" Lee cheered, lifting his fist in the air.

Neji looked at Tenten and smirked. He always thought it was cute how demanding Tenten could be. He and Lee never gave in to those things, but now she could get things her way he could tell that she was completely satisfied by the way she was smiling. He looked Tenten straight in the eyes, and spoke the magic words. "We have a deal."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. When their eyes met, he gave a warm smile at her. Sakura hid her mouth behind her hands and smiled shyly, a pink blush spread over her cheeks. "I'm in." Sasuke looked a moment longer at Sakura before he turned his gaze away.

"Let the game begin!" Tenten cheered, god she was excited.

* * *

"Wha-wha-whaaat? I've got to b-be the judge?" Hinata asked loud, eyes wide of surprise.

"Pleeeeease, you're so good at it." Tenten said begging; she held her hands against each other in front of her face.

Hinata wasn't really the type who would say no, especially not to one of her best friends. She looked thoughtfully at Tenten. "Alright, I'll do it." Hinata said sighing, getting a friends-hug from Tenten.

In the meanwhile, the muscled bimbos collected quite some fan girls. Apparently they were rather popular among girls. Proudly they showed their muscles, flexed a little bit and were flirting with some girls. The girls just looked dreamy and had harts in their eyes. ("_I love you! Marry me! Take me with you! Kiss me! Be my boyfriend!"_)

"Good luck, you'll need it." A red-haired girl around her age said to Tenten.

"Huh, why?" Tenten asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"They were the school's volleyball champions a couple of years ago." The red-haired girl answered.

"Wow… bummer." Tenten said with squeezed eyes and a sweat drop on her head. Then she looked questionably at the red-haired girl.

The red-haired girl looked annoyed back. "What?"

"I thought you were one of their fan girls?" Tenten asked while she pointed at the muscled bozos and the horny girls around them.

The red-haired girl looked with a sick expression on her face. "What? No!" She said disgusted. "Excuse me. No I went to the same school as them. That's all."

"Aha, well that sucks." Tenten said.

"Yes, yes it does." The read-haired girl sighed.

"So, do you think we stand a chance?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I must admit that they play good for beach bimbos, but they've got too much testosterone. I think eventually that's going to be their weakness." The red-haired girl replied.

"So you think we stand a chance?" Tenten asked, smiling sheepishly.

The red-haired girl just sighed, shook her head and walked away, letting a confused Tenten stand there. Tenten also shook her head, and went back to Neji, Lee and Sasuke who were ready to play.

"Guys, that girl over there just told me that they were the school's volleyball champions. I'm a little worried; I don't really like the idea of being the date of one of those horny bastards." Tenten told.

"Don't worry Tenten! I've promised Sakura I won't lose, I never break my promise!" Lee said loud.

"Never underestimate you're opponent Lee." Neji said in a sort of scowling way. He had learned this in a hard way in the chuunin exam. He had underestimated Naruto, and got beaten like hell. "I think it will be a good idea if we ask Shikamaru to plan strategies." Neji continued.

"Yes that's a good idea!" Tenten said enthusiastically. She walked over to Shikamaru and bent over to look him in the eyes, blocking his view on the sky. Shikamaru looked at Tenten, and she grinned back.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"I want to ask you a favour." Tenten answered, still grinning.

Shikamaru sighed, but he knew Tenten wouldn't go away easily. "Well?"

"Could you watch the game for us, and if it's not too much trouble, think of some strategies?" Tenten asked with her sweetest smile.

"And why should I do that?" Shikamaru asked, not liking the idea of watching a volleyball game.

"Because…" Tenten said with a dark face. "If you don't, there is a high possibility we lose. And if we lose, Sakura and I will be stuck with those guys; I don't really like that idea. So if you don't think of strategies and we lose, I will be very mad and I will take that out on _you_."

A huge sweatdrop appeared on Shikamaru's head. _'Why do women always have to be so troublesome?'_ Shikamaru sighed. "I guess that I don't have a choice then."

"Yay! I knew you wouldn't refuse!" Tenten cheered.

'_Not that I had much of a choice.'_ Shikamaru thought defeated.

In the meanwhile, Naruto had come back from swimming. He didn't understand what was going on. Everyone was looking so serious; even Shikamaru was awake! _'There's something terribly wrong!'_ He thought panicked.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled, Lee has always been his source for information. It was automatically that Naruto called Lee when he was around.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Lee yelled back.

"What's wrong Naruto? What's wrong here you mean! Everybody looks deadly serious!" Naruto yelled back.

"We are going to pla- No wait a minute!" Lee yelled back and walked over to Naruto. "Ok I'll explain, we're having a volleyball match against the group of muscled bimbos over there." Lee explained while he pointed in the direction of the muscled bozos. "And if we lose, Sakura and Tenten will be their date."

"What? Sakura will be with those guys?" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Yes Naruto, just like I said." Lee said.

"We can't lose! Who are on the team?" Naruto asked panicking.

"Neji, Tenten and Sasuke. Of course I'm on the team also." Lee answered.

"Lee, can't you put me on the team? I hate it to watch and do nothing!" Naruto asked desperately.

"No Naruto, we already have thought of a team formation. Only when someone can't play anymore, you can play in the team. I'm sorry, Naruto." Lee answered.

"Hey Lee! Are you coming? We're going to play!" Tenten waved at Lee.

"I'm coming!" Lee shouted back and ran of.

Naruto looked disappointed. He really wanted to play and beat those arrogant bastards! But for now the best he could do was believe in his friends and hope that they will win.

* * *

Then the match began. Hinata threw the ball at Tenten and her team. Tenten caught the ball fluently and threw it at Sasuke so he could serve.

Sasuke stood in the position, hit the ball and the game was on.

As advanced volleyball players, the bimbo-team had no trouble with catching the ball. They fluently played the ball to each other.

The ball went low to the ground and Tenten had to dive so the ball wouldn't touch the ground. With her fists together she smashed the ball up. Neji, who stood next to her, could just reach the ball to play it to Lee who stood behind him. Lee smashed the ball over the net. The game went on.

Tenten and her team hadn't expected that it would be this tough against muscled guys who thought more about their sex-appeal then their dignity. They were really good; it was hard to break their defence. The score was 15 for the bimbo-team and 13 for Tenten and her team. The first one who scores 21 points wins. For now Tenten had no idea who would win. Anything could happen; she was getting more nervous.

Then another ball came, served by the bimbo-team. Tenten stood in front at the net. It was a short ball which came towards her. Tenten easily played the ball backwards to Sasuke. When she had passed the ball, her bikini top had moved. Not that much was shown though.

Sasuke passed the ball to Lee, who smashed the ball from behind the field over the net. The ball went straight to the muscled brunet. Unfortunately for the muscled brunet he didn't notice there was a ball coming straight at him because he was watching how Tenten fixed her bikini top.

The ball hit his shoulder and fell to the ground, which brought him back to earth. Not because it was a point for the other team, but because a ball thrown by Rock Lee hits _hard_. He could get a bruise, oh no the horror! "AAAH IT HIT ME! Oh my god, I will get an ugly bruise! My shoulder oh my beautiful shoulder!" He screamed in horror and ran around like a real sissy.

Tenten, Neji and Sasuke looked with a please-spare-me-look. After that a huge sweat drop appeared on their head when Lee was crying with sympathy for the guy he had hit. Also at that moment Shikamaru asked for a time-out and called the team over.

"I just noticed something that can help us win." Shikamaru started. "You all must have noticed that Lee hit that sissy with the ball right?"

"That was coincidence." Neji said.

"So you think Lee threw a ball and it accidentally hit an advanced volleyball player?" Shikamaru asked not expecting an answer. "Come on, think! Had nobody seen why he hadn't noticed the ball?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

They all thought for a moment. But couldn't think of anything, they were so busy with the ball that they hardly had time to keep an eye on the other team.

"We were to busy watching over the ball, we haven't noticed anything." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. It costs too much time to focus on the ball. Besides, after I passed the ball to Sasuke I didn't watch what happened because I was fixing my …" Tenten's mouth formed in an o-shape. Shikamaru smirked at her; finally someone knew what he was pointing at.

"Fixing what?" Neji asked, wanting to know what she and Shikamaru knew. Sasuke and Lee were curious also. What the hell did those two know what they didn't know?

Tenten hadn't answered jet, and Sakura had joined the group. They were playing over her and Tenten, she had the right to know what the plans were! Of course she had watched the game, and saw that Tenten was busy fixing her bikini top.

Sakura decided to tell them what was going on since Tenten kept her mouth shut. "She was fixing her bi- HMPFH!" Sakura was cut of by a hand of Tenten closing her mouth.

"Ha ha ha, that's not important! Now let's just listen to Shikamaru's plan shall we?" Tenten said in a _very_ happy way. Sasuke and Neji looked at her suspiciously.

"Look, the team that you are against consists only of males with a high testosterone level." Shikamaru continued. "It makes them very competitive and aggressive in their game. But it's also a weak point, because they have a highly interest for the opposite gender."

"So, where are you heading?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"You still don't get it?" Tenten asked annoyed.

"What can we do about that?" Lee asked, thinking of a plan.

"We could let Sakura or Ino walk around to distract them…" Sasuke proposed.

"That could help sometimes, but they will also be focused on the ball and the game. The chance that they constantly look at Sakura and Ino is small. Besides, they eventually will notice that it's just a way of distracting and will focus on the game instead." Tenten explained.

"Hey Tenten, you're a girl right?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Wow when did you find that out?" Tenten said rolling her eyes, sounding a bit insulted.

"I have an idea, Tenten stay still." Neji said. He walked over to Tenten and began to untie her buns.

"Neji… what are you doing?" Tenten asked nervous. He was so close, she could hardly breathe!

Neji was busy with untying her buns while he started explaining. "First, you're a girl and that is what we need for the plan." Neji began, half of Tenten's left-bun untied. "Second, you're their opponent. So they have to keep an eye on you, which they probably already did." Neji started with untying Tenten's right bun. "Third, like I thought before, you have beautiful long hair. There's no way those bastards won't look at you." Neji could barely prevent saying how beautiful her figure was, and how elegant she moved. What would Tenten think if he said al that?

Neji was done with untying and observed the result. He cupped his chin with his right hand, supporting his elbow with is left hand. Neji watched how her long silky hair waved along with the wind. Her long hair made her look _very_ feminine, she looked stunning. "Not bad at all." He said.

"I think this will work." Shikamaru said, nodding in agreement.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say much. His interest went to somebody else, a certain pink haired kunoichi with emerald green eyes.

"Wow Tenten, I didn't know you looked so beautiful with your hair down!" Lee said in amazement.

Neji looked proud at Tenten. _'As my training partner she is very beautiful, but very dangerous.'_ He had to smile at the thought.

"Now Tenten, all you need to do is distract them once in a while. Distract them enough so we can win, but also concentrate on the game itself." Shikamaru said.

"B-but how do I do that?" Tenten asked lightly nervous.

"You're a creative girl. You'll think up something." Shikamaru said, smiling teasingly.

'_Bastard.'_ She thought.

"All we need to do, Lee, Sasuke,"Neji continued to his other team mates, "is not passing the ball to Tenten. If we pass the ball to her, shout her name. In that way she can focus on distracting the other team."

Lee and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Tenten turned to Sakura. "Sakura, can you give me some tips? I have no idea how I can distract them!" Tenten asked desperately.

"With guys like that it's not that hard. Here, I have some tricks for you." Sakura held Tenten's shoulder and pulled Tenten closer to herself so she could whisper in her ear. Once in a while Tenten nodded and she and Sakura sometimes chuckled because of some ideas. "Got it?" Sakura asked. Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Shall we continue?" Tenten asked at the others.

Neji, Sasuke and Lee nodded and went back to the volleyball field. Tenten stuck up her thumb at Sakura and winked before she went back.

Tenten decided to stand left at the net. Sasuke stood next to her, on the right side of the net. Tenten looked backwards to look if Neji was ready before Lee served the ball.

When Lee had served the ball, the game continued. After some ice on his shoulder, the muscled brunet was able to play again. He caught Lee's ball and passed it to his other team mates. They had played the ball quickly back to Tenten and her team mates.

Unfortunately the ball came towards Tenten so she couldn't set the plan in action. Sighing she passed the ball backwards to Neji. When Neji caught the ball he played it to Sasuke. Tenten looked at Sasuke before he caught the ball, he pointed to the guy in front of Tenten with his eyes. Tenten got the hint. Sasuke smashed the ball to the black haired bimbo in front of Tenten.

The black haired bimbo wasn't paying attention to the ball. He was watching how the beautiful brown haired girl stood in front of him, smiling with a sparkling laugh keeping eye contact with him.

Tenten waved with her fingers flirtingly at the black haired bimbo. Because he was paying so much attention to Tenten, that the ball hit his chest and fell to the ground. He looked astonished at the ball, and then back at Tenten.

Tenten looked innocently and raised her shoulders. She stuck up her thumb at Neji, who smiled at her in reply. A shy blush crept up Tenten's cheeks. She felt very warm inside.

After some bikini fixing, body shaking, sweet smiling, hair waving and everything they had scored many points. For now, Tenten and her team had scored 7 more points. Now it was 20 for Tenten and her team and 19 for the bimbo team. They had to score one more point and they win!

Unfortunately the bimbo team smashed one ball back very low. Lee tried to reach it, but failed. Now it was an equal score, 20-20. Nobody had any idea who would win. Everything was possible, again. Tenten got very nervous.

At the side, Sakura had watched the game in amusement. But now she was worrying a lot. Losing was a very high possibility now, what if that happened? Sakura thought for a solution.

The bimbo team was about to serve. Sakura thought of something quick. She had an idea and pulled Ino with her.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino asked annoyed.

"You've got to help me." Sakura said. She whispered her idea in Ino's ear. Ino smiled and agreed. They ran to the side of the bimbo team.

Sakura saw that a blond bimbo was about to serve. Sakura and Ino now stood at the side. "Yoo-hoo!" They called sweetly. The blond haired bimbo looked to his right to see Sakura and Ino waving at him sweetly. Sakura winked while Ino blew a hand kiss. The blond bimbo blushed and tried to focus on the ball. But he was too distracted; he hardly could focus on the ball. He hit the ball too hard. The ball flew over the net, and over the other players. It landed out of the field.

"OUT!" Hinata shouted. With this, Tenten and her team had scored 21 points, and had won! "WINNER!" Hinata called and pointed lightly at Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Lee.

Lee was jumping and yelling from excitement. Tenten also cheered in happiness. She turned around, and came face to face with Neji. He smiled at her and Tenten smiled wide back. She took Neji in a victory huge and cheered 'we won' in his ear. Neji smiled and the hug continued for another moment. Tenten felt all warm inside and the weird feeling in her stomach was back. But it felt nice, she wished this moment never stopped.

Of course Naruto got overexcited too. He had watched the game the whole time next to Hinata. "WE WON! WE WON!" He yelled excited. In his excitement, he hugged Hinata of happiness.

Hinata didn't know what came over her. She suddenly was in the warm arms of a cheering Naruto. She became all red end felt warm. No she felt hot, too hot. Hinata was all red and passed out in Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked surprised at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Hinata? Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" Hinata remained unconscious. Naruto saw she was all red, and thought it was because of the warmth.

"I'm bringing Hinata back to the hotel, she doesn't look right!" Naruto called to his friends, while he had Hinata on his back. They all nodded and let Naruto take care of Hinata.

Sakura was so glad she wasn't going to be a date of those creepy horny bimbos. She looked for Sasuke to thank him for winning. She didn't have to seek long. He was still standing on the field and Sakura ran over to him.

"Sasuke! You've won! How ever am I going to thank you?" Sakura was smiling excited at Sasuke.

"I know how you can thank me." Sasuke said, a smile crept up his face. He pulled Sakura in his arms and kissed her soft on the mouth.

Sasuke had pulled back to quickly for Sakura's idea. "I don't think I've thanked you enough." Sakura said teasingly. He smiled when Sakura leaned in and their lips met again.

* * *

Wow, this chapter took me long to write! But since I had much spare time this week I could write rather quickly on this story.

And I've surprised myself; I suddenly had inspiration for a NaruHina moment! Only there was absolutely no ShikaIno in this chapter (bad me!). I'm sorry for the ShikaIno fans!

I hope everyone liked this chapter, and please review! (be easy on the flames please)

Groetjes en kusjes (greets and kisses)

Shamira


	7. Nervousness

**A/N:** I won't waste my time on author's note that much. But a want to apologize for the fact that I haven't update for months! I'm sorry, but I had a HUGE writers block. I was constantly staring at the screen blankly.

Everybody thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy and pushed me to still write while I couldn't think up something. I think this is kind of a crappy chapter, but bare with me please.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nervousness**

Naruto was walking in the halls towards Hinata's hotel room. He felt her warm skin against his bare back, suddenly realising that she was only wearing a bikini. A blush crept up Naruto's face. He was relieved when he was standing in front of door number 122. Naruto opened the door while Hinata still lay unconscious on his back, her right cheek touching his left shoulder.

While carefully closing the door, Naruto tried not to wake Hinata. He walked carefully to the other part of the room, the so called 'bedroom part'. He saw in the right corner of the room a bed under a window. Naruto walked over to the bed and laid Hinata down carefully.

After lying Hinata down on the soft bed, Naruto walked to the small bathroom near the exit of the bedroom part. He looked for something to cool Hinata her head. Naruto walked to the back of the bathroom where he saw a little closet. There had to be some small towels.

When opening the little closet, Naruto found what he was looking for. But what he found were not only small towels. He had never been in the bathroom of a girl. Also he had never expected what he could find there. Naruto had never seen that much girl stuff together.

In there he found soap, shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, more shampoo, make-up, perfume and so much more. Naruto shook his head when he had found out how much unnecessary stuff girls use. Naruto reached for the small towels when his eye caught something he wished he had never seen; menstrual pads and tampons.

Now Naruto knew something about Hinata and the other girls he'd rather not know about. _'They use tampons, how would you use something like that?'_ Naruto thought disgusted. He did his best to ignore the fact that 'it' lay next to the small towels. He just grabbed a towel and closed the small door immediately.

Finally Naruto had a small towel. He walked to the sink and opened the water crane and held the towel under the falling water. Naruto closed the crane and walked back to where Hinata lay. Naruto sat down on the bed next to Hinata. He laid the wet towel on Hinata's head carefully. Hinata responded to the sudden touch of the cold liquid by opening her eyes a little.

Hinata slowely opened her pearl eyes. She was surprised to look into the ocean blue eyes of no one else than Naruto. Once again a red glance spread over her cheeks.

"How are you feeling now, Hinata?" Naruto asked with his cheerful grin on his face once again.

'_Why'd he ask? Did I pass out again?'_ Hinata thought wondering. Suddenly Hinata was aware of the soft bed she was lying on and the small towel with the cold liquid on her forehead. _'I did pass out again, didn't I? Yes I did pass out again. Wait, Naruto brought me here? I'm alone with Naruto? I kind of like it, or wait I don't. Or do I? I don't know… I like it, but I'm so nervous! But if I'm nervous, how can I like it? How can I like it to be alone with Naruto while I'm nervous? But still, I like it. Or I don't, I'm too nervous! But still, I'm here, the one I like is caring for me. It doesn't help any against the nervous feeling though. I'm thinking to long am I? Did Naruto notice that I'm thinking so long? … What was I thinking again?'_ Hinata kept thinking and she got very nervous. She was alone with Naruto in a room, on a bed for Christ sake!

"Hinata? Is everything ok?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…" Hinata just stared blankly at Naruto. She blinked, once, twice. The red glow on her cheeks spread over her whole face. The feeling of getting red made Hinata more nervous. She wanted to say something, but couldn't bring out a word.

"I … f-fe-eel…" With a high stuttering voice Hinata tried to answer, obviously it was no success. Naruto staring at her didn't help any also.

The silence between the two of them got longer and longer. Naruto continued waiting for an answer. An answer he wouldn't get so easy since Hinata kept blushing like mad.

Then someone flung the door open, breaking the moment of the difficult silence between Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata? Are you here?" A familiar voice echoed trough the room.

Still Hinata couldn't bring out a word.

"Yes, she's here!" Naruto shouted back since Hinata couldn't bring out a word.

Then Tenten came into the bedroom part with a smile on her face which she never loses. She had her hair in buns once again, lose hair apparently was unbearably for her.

"There you are! I was worried so I came looking for you!" Tenten spoke, not noticing how red Hinata was. "Are you feeling better now?"

"…."

"Hinata?" Tenten asked questionably.

"I don't think she's alright, she looks very red. And she can't bring out a word!" Naruto said. "Can you take a look at her, I don't know much about these things." Naruto had a desperate expression on his face.

A sigh escaped Tenten's mouth. "You know absolutely nothing about girls, Naruto." Was the only sentence Tenten managed to reply.

"Of course I don't! No descent guy knows a thing about girls and it will only be another failure if we even try to understand them! But what has the fact that I don't know anything about girls to do with Hinata getting red and nervous and unable to talk!" Naruto replied in a way as if this al was kind of catastrophically.

Tenten looked with eyes like dots at Naruto, a huge sweat drop formed on her head. "You've got issues, seriously." Tenten replied.

"You know, that's the exact same thing Sakura always says to me." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"You're kidding…" Tenten replied with an 'oh-duh' expression on her face. Naruto just kept grinning at Tenten. She was only 3 minutes in this room and already Naruto was getting her crazy. An image of herself in a psychiatric institute flashed through Tenten's mind.

_Tenten's thoughts…_

"_So, Miss Tenten, please tell me what exactly drove you to insanity." The doctor, who looked exactly like Shikamaru, asked. _

_The brown haired girl, once known as Tenten, twitched her eye and wore a straightjacket. Two male nurses, who looked exactly like Lee and Neji, were standing at each of her sides in case she would lose control. Tenten looked around; she twitched, shaked and twitched again. "WHAhahahaHAHAHAHAHA" echoed through the closed consult room._

"_According to these files one young man known as Naruto, has driven this woman insane by mere stupidity." A young secretary answered and pushed her glasses back from the tip of her nose. The secretary resembled the pink haired kunoichi Sakura. _

_Tenten looked around while hopping hyperactive up and down, both her buns half untied and in a total disaster. Her eyes now were focused on the male nurse resembling Neji. "Hey, you there, white eye." She whispered. The brown haired Neji look-a-like looked at the insane young woman. Tenten made a movement with her hand, signalling the male nurse to bent down, which he did._

"_Shall I tell you a secret?" She sniggered. The Neji look-a-like just looked at her. "Pixies, I tell ya, they're real!" Tenten sniggered again. "They're here, can you here them? I can hear them. They're taking me away from here! They're helping their leader to escape! MWHAHAHA!" She was twitching with her eye again. _

"_Tenten?" Everybody asked, looking at her. _

"_Tenten?"_

"_Tenten!"_

"_TENTEN!"_

Tenten's thoughts were abruptly broken by Naruto who was calling her name. "What is it ramen boy?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that you were twitching with your eye." He stated dryly.

"Oh, right. Anyway why don't you just go back to the others at the beach and bothe- err… I mean delight them with your hyperactive presence?" Tenten smiled innocently.

Naruto looked suspiciously at her. "Sure." He said. _'Anything is better than staying with this eye-twitching freak.'_ Naruto thought. He walked out of the room, letting Tenten and Hinata in peace (yes, Hinata's still here)

Tenten turned at Hinata who was still red. "Normally you don't get this nervous when Naruto's around, even when you're alone with him."

The red glow on Hinata's face disappeared. She regained her ability to talk again. "W-well, normally wh-when I'm alone with N-naruto I'm n-not on a … on a … in a … in a … Kyaa!" Hinata was too shy to say it.

"You were on a bed in a bikini with a boy in your room." Tenten said for Hinata. "On missions you're even sleeping with two boys in the same tent! It isn't such a big deal, you know."

Hinata had a small smile on her face. That was one of the things she admired in Tenten, she wasn't shy in any way. But it could be irritable sometimes because she just didn't understand that some people actually were shy and timid. Still Tenten was a soft hearted person who normally understood Hinata when she got nervous.

"Shall we get an ice cream? I feel the sudden urge for ice cream… and chocolate. I want an ice cream with chocolate sprinkles!" Tenten was licking her lips and had a dreamy expression on her face.

Hinata's hand went to her mouth to hide her smile. _'Sometimes she's still a little kid although she is the oldest of us four.'_ Hinata thought smiling. "N-no I think I'm going to t-take a shower." Hinata replied, still a bit stuttering.

"Are you sure? They've also got vanilla flavour, your favourite." Tenten teased.

Although it was a tempting offer, Hinata refused. She wanted to take a cold shower after the fainting and the worst case of nervousness ever, so she went to the bathroom.

"Here, take this with you." Tenten said when she threw the little towel at Hinata.

Hinata caught the white towel easily. "This was o-on my head, w-wasn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes it was and Naruto got it while it lay next to the menstrual pads and the tampons. He must've had a hard time getting a towel." Tenten grinned. Hinata smiled back. "It's his fault for going into a lady's bathroom." Tenten added, they both grinned at each other.

While Hinata disappeared into the bathroom, Tenten left the room. The ice cream was waiting for her. Strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, she couldn't wait. She turned around the corner. Now there were two choices, the elevator or the stairs. Tenten decided to be lazy and take the elevator. After a while Tenten was out of the elevator. She walked through the hall to the exit. Finally she could get some fresh air.

Now Tenten was halfway the beach. She saw a couple walking past her. The sight of the loving couple made Tenten sad. Suddenly she felt how much things she misses by being a kunoichi. Not that she regrets being a kunoichi, it was her own choice. But sometimes Tenten was longing for a life where she could live in peace. Sometimes she wanted to know how life would be if she didn't live in Konoha. Somewhere in a peaceful village where she could live like a normal teenager and enjoy what life has to bring.

Although she missed all those things, Tenten would never want to change her life. She has precious (weird) friends whom she never wanted to lose. Hopefully friends she will never lose. _'Oh crap, now I'm getting all sentimental."_ Tenten thought.

Deep in thoughts Tenten continued to walk. She was thinking how it would be to have a boyfriend. Sure, she had kissed a few boys. But it was nothing serious. Just for fun, she was just curious. '_Tsk, how wrong did that sound huh?'_

While Tenten continued to walk, she didn't notice another person walking straight at her. She bumped into that certain person, to notice that it was nobody else than Neji.

"Neji! I'm sorry, I didn't saw you!" Tenten said with a pink glow on her cheeks.

"Hn. You were off guard, Tenten." Was all that Neji said.

"Yes that was because…. No wait, I was off guard? What about you? You could have dodged me!" Tenten answered.

"I could have, but I was just testing you." Neji smirked.

"Testing your me? Tsk, Neji I would've never thought that you'd test me." Tenten said, ignoring the annoying but charming smirk.

"I just did. You've failed miserably, Tenten." Neji smirked, being the smartass he always was.

"Oh how'd I like to wipe that smirk of your face." Tenten responded at his teasing. At least, she hoped he was teasing her. She couldn't help it but smile.

"You know that is something you'll never succeed in." Neji continued to smirk.

"Come on, don't you have a weak spot for me?" Tenten asked with puppy eyes.

"It's a tough world Tenten, deal with it." Neji responded.

"You know, I feel the sudden urge to strangle you although I have no idea why." Tenten said sarcastically.

Neji smirked. _'Victory.'_ He thought. "Anyway I was just on my way to look for you. There's a party tomorrow night in the beach house. Ino and Sakura brought up the idea to organise a party because tomorrow's our last day here." Neji told.

"It's our last day tomorrow?" Tenten asked with a sad expression on her face. "We've been her for 2 days or so!"

"We've still got duties in Konoha, Tenten, we can't be missed for too long." Neji replied.

"I know, but 2 days. It's too short!" Tenten said.

"Then just enjoy the day you have tomorrow and the party." Neji said.

"Are you coming too at the party?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"No." Neji answered directly.

"Please?" Tenten asked.

Neji's face kept motionless, which means 'definitely not'.

"Pwetty pwetty pwease?" Tenten asked in a sugar sweet tone.

Now Neji had an expression on his face which wasn't really clear to Tenten. Which could be translated as either 'hell no' or 'what the hell did you just say'. Considering Neji could be thinking both, Tenten assumed the answer was still no.

"Is there any way how I can convince you?" Tenten asked desperately.

"No." Neji said firmly.

"I'll buy you an ice-cream." Tenten smiled.

"Hell no." Neji answered.

'_Oh yeah, I forgot. Neji hates all things that are sweet, cute and girlish.'_ Tenten thought.

"I won't force you to dance with me, that's my last offer." Tenten said desperately.

"Why didn't you say so? The party starts had 8 o'clock, be ready I don't like to wait." Neji said and continued to walk to the hotel.

Tenten looked at his back, her mouth hanging open. _'How easy was that? Oh well, I should be glad that's the only thing I had to do to convince him. I almost said that I would wear a skirt!'_

* * *

**A/N:** I think the last chapter will be the last. I don't have much inspiration left for this story. But I'm glad there were so many reviewers for this story! Thank you all so much for reviewing! … glomps everybody I hope you guys still read this chapter after not updating for so long! (I'm deadly ashamed… sigh)

I love you all!

With all love

Shamira


End file.
